The present invention refers to a modem device for bus communication for building and industrial electrical systems, such as for example the bus known by the commercial name of “Konnex TP1 bus”, which makes it possible in a residential, tertiary and industrial setting to achieve integrated management of various systems such as, for example, electrical, heating, air conditioning, irrigation and anti-intrusion systems and technical alarms, such gas, water and smoke detectors.